


Judgment

by tigereno



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-23
Updated: 2003-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereno/pseuds/tigereno
Summary: SPOILERS: Minor references to several episodes in Seasons 1 & 2.SUMMARY: It’s SG-1’s judgment day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Judgment

Dr. Daniel Jackson watched in horror as the small dwellings burned to the ground. He could hear the screams of the women and children that were trapped inside, and from his makeshift bunker he could feel the heat from the flames. Or was it from the Jaffa's staff weapons? He couldn't be sure.

'Only SG-1 could walk into the middle of a Goa'uld invasion.' Daniel mused.

"Cover me!" Colonel Jack O'Neill barked, breaking Daniel from his thoughts.

He quickly bounced up and laid down some small weapon's fire as Jack moved closer to the scientist's position.

"Just stay put, Daniel! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Daniel nodded and gave a brief smile to his friend and leader of the team. Jack was covered in dirt and sweat looking every bit the soldier. This man had saved his life countless times since their first meeting, and he trusted him to do it again.

Daniel spun his head around when he heard Teal'c yell in his native tongue and take out three more advancing Jaffa. He was about a hundred yards away from Daniel. Teal'c was a strong and intelligent warrior. The goa'uld larvae that he carried protected him from sickness and fatigue, but Daniel noticed he was looking a bit rough around the edges.

He bounced up again and fired at the ground forces. As he did, Captain Samantha Carter was able to reload and resume firing. Daniel admired her more each day. She was smart, kind and funny - a rare combination in former military intelligence personnel. She was pinned down a few feet away to his right. She, too, looked tired.

SG-1 had stepped through the stargate to do some exploring on P3X429 when they were immediately met with explosions from staff weapons. O'Neill instructed his team to scatter and take cover. So far, everyone was safe, but that was over two hours ago and they were hopelessly outnumbered. His friends were weary and for that matter, so was he.

"Jack, I'm running out of ammo!" 

"I know, Daniel. Just sit tight and conserve what you have."

"Easy for him to say." Daniel muttered and avoided another shot over his head. "He's a better shot than I am."

* * *

The next few moments were straight out of the Egyptologist's nightmares. Teal'c was taking heavy fire and locked onto his eyes. "I die free, Daniel Jackson!" And he reared around and fired his staff weapon. He was down in mere seconds. 

"Teal'c!" Daniel screamed. The former first prime of Apophis lay unmoving.

Sam heard the scream and stood up firing to get to her fallen teammate.

"Carter! Stay down!" O'Neill ordered, but too late. A shock grenade was thrown her way and she was unconscious.

"Nooo! Sam!" Daniel looked to his friend.

"Don't move, Jackson. That's an order!" O'Neill resumed crawling toward Daniel.

"This cannot be happening." Daniel started his mantra. "This cannot be happening."

Jack O'Neill decided the quickest way to help Daniel was to make a run for it. He jumped up and started running. He didn't even feel the blast from the staff weapon until he was at Daniel's side.

"Oh God. Jack!" Daniel cried as he pulled the colonel closer.

"I'm sorry, Danny." Jack whispered and his hand fell from Daniel's chest.

He sat there for what seemed like hours hearing nothing but the beating of his own heart. He looked from Teal'c to Sam and unconsciously pulled his now dead best friend into a hug. They were his family and they were taken by the Goa'uld, just as his wife had been. 

Then he found his voice. "No, I'm sorry, Jack." He raised up and decided this was a good day to die, but he would not be alone. A primal scream erupted from his throat as he fired at the Jaffa who had killed his friends. Bodies began to fall when he heard a familiar sound. He saw the zat gun ready itself to fire. Once. Then again. 'Maybe Sam and Teal'c survived.' He thought and succumbed to the darkness and pain.

* * *

He could feel the gentle rocking of the boat. The salt air tickled his nose. And the hushed voices danced through his memory. For the briefest of moments the young archeologist became lucid and thought he was crossing over the river Jordan to peace, but then he fell back into his fitful slumber.

* * *

"Sir." Samantha Carter nudged her unconscious commanding officer. "Colonel, can you hear me?" O'Neill didn't stir. Carter sank back and ran her hands through her short, blonde hair. "Okay, well, I'm going to keep talking to you so I don't go crazy. As near as I can figure we have been here for three maybe four hours. Since I was hit with the shock grenade, I'm basing this on the gradual return of my vision. I really hate those things, Colonel!" She announced to her silent audience remembering the experience on Klorel's ship.

Carter rose to her feet and resumed her dialogue. "It seems we are in some kind of cavern. It feels about sixty to sixty-five degrees in here, which would mean we are definitely underground. The walls are fairly moist so there must be a water source nearby, maybe an underground river of some sort." She moved to the colonel. "Come on Jack, I'm all alone here. I could use a friendly voice."

"Maybe if you would shut up for a minute a guy could get a word in." O'Neill choked out and looked up at the smiling Captain.

"It's about time." Carter helped O'Neill to sit up. 

"Whoa." He grabbed his head against the dizziness.

"Easy, sir." Carter helped steady him. "Like I said, we've been out for nearly four hours. Speaking of which, why is your vision clear?"

"Whaddya mean, Carter?" O'Neill grunted and rubbed his hands across his face.

"I mean if we were hit by a shock grenade you should be blind right now."

"You were hit with the grenade. I was..." his voice trailed off.

"You were what, Colonel?" 

O'Neill turned to the Captain with confusion in his eyes. "I was shot with a staff weapon and died in...God...Daniel? Teal'c?" The colonel jumped to his feet. He suddenly realized Carter hadn't said anything about the others.

"They're not here, sir. I saw Teal'c shot and heard you and Daniel yell, but then lights out. I did a quick sweep of the area before you regained consciousness and there is no sign of them."

"I was trying to get to Daniel." Jack relayed the missing events. "He was under heavy fire and I made a run for it. I was hit and I have no idea what happened to him."

Sam grabbed his arm and smiled weakly. "It's okay, sir. We'll find them."

Jack pulled away and began pacing. "It is definitely not okay, Captain. I saw Teal'c killed, you were injured and I died! And now I have no idea why I am alive and where two members of my team are." What he didn't want to tell Sam was how frightened Daniel looked in those few moments.

"Well, I must say you look good for a dead man, Colonel." Carter tried to lighten the mood.

O'Neill grinned at the attempt and adjusted his fatigues. "Ya think?

Carter returned the smile at the use of one of the colonel's favorite phrases. "Do you think the Nox are on this world?" she asked.

"Doubtful. Why would we be held in this cave and separated from Teal'c and Daniel? Maybe this is a world protected by the Asgaard."

"Well, this world is one of the coordinates that you entered into the base computer, sir, but there didn't appear to be any of Thor's usual markings around the village, at least from what I could see." Carter commented. "And as you said, why separate us?"

"So, let's recap. You're fine. I'm alive. Daniel and Teal'c are missing. We have no idea where we are or why."

"Basically, yes." Carter answered the exasperated colonel.

"Bad day." He muttered and started his own reconnaissance mission.

* * *

Teal'c was getting angrier by the minute. He had awakened hours ago and there was no sign of his captors or his teammates. He knew that the shot from the staff weapon had killed him and was confused as to his current state. The big man was being held in a small rock structure with seemingly no entrance or exit. As a warrior, he was used to precarious situations, so he was not surprised he was separated from the others. This was obviously a tactic on the part of his captors to create unrest, and as he circled his cell for the hundredth time he realized it was working.

As he searched the walls for any kind of opening he became aware of a distant hum. He stopped for a moment and the room was bathed in a green glow. The rock walls that held him seemed to dissolve and he came face to face with Anubis.

"You will be silent, Jaffa! The jackal-headed god commanded. I will escort you to the Tau'ri where you will all await the judgment."

Teal'c knew to follow without question. He was deeply disturbed by these latest events.

'The situation is much graver than anticipated.' He whispered in his mind.

* * *

"The MALP is ready to go through the gate, sir." Sergeant Siler relayed to the General.

"Send it. I want to know what we are facing on P3X429 before we send search parties after SG-1."

"Yes, sir."

General George Hammond stood behind his obedient sergeant and watched as the remote-controlled probe made its way through the event horizon to the other side of the galaxy. SG-1 was due back three hours ago and, after learning the hard way, the general told them to "call" if they were ever going to be late.

"The picture is coming in now, sir."

This snapped the general from his thoughts. "Thank you, son." He patted the young man on his shoulder.

Small gasps echoed throughout the control room. The planet that at one time seemed so peaceful was now a forgotten war zone. Thick, dark smoke was still rising from where homes had been. Fallen Jaffa and villagers riddled the area. Blood intermingled with the sand to give it all a surreal quality. The sun's rays bounced off the smoke causing the general to think this was a scene from a Spielberg movie instead of reality.

"There doesn't seem to be any sign of them, General." Siler broke the silence.

"Let's take one more look around before I send a recovery team." Hammond gravely replied.

* * *

O'Neill had finally resigned himself to the fact that he and Carter were going nowhere. The cavern they were in was spacious. He even found the underground river that the captain had theorized. It reminded him of going to Carlsbad Caverns when he was a kid. He didn't like it then either. Jack O'Neill loved to explore, but he preferred a nice open area with mountains and a sky.

A slight hum jolted the colonel from his thoughts. He looked at Carter and shrugged his shoulders. Then the walls reflected a greenish light and an opening appeared in the rocks revealing one slightly disturbed Jaffa.

"Teal'c!" They both jumped up and bolted for their teammate and the doorway. And came to a halt when they saw what was behind their friend.

"Inside." Anubis pushed Teal'c, who swung around to face his captor.

'Not you again.' O'Neill's mind raced to his first encounter with Anubis. "Where are we?" He demanded.

"You will await the judgment." 

"Listen, dog boy..." Carter and Teal'c turned shocked faces to O'Neill. "...I would like to know why you've brought us here and where the other member of my team is and while you're at it, what is this judgment thing?"

"Silence, human!" The figure growled. "You will be provided nourishment while you wait. I suggest you use this time to formulate your appeal." Anubis stormed out and the opening disappeared.

O'Neill was about to shout after their captor, but Teal'c placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "This will not help, us or Daniel Jackson, O'Neill."

"You've seen Daniel?" He turned a hopeful face to Teal'c.

"I have not. I had assumed that Daniel Jackson would be with you." O'Neill's face fell.

"Teal'c, do you know where we are?" Carter asked.

"We are in an underground cavern on P3X429." 

"That's helpful." The colonel muttered. 

"Okay." Carter quickly silenced the colonel. "Why are we here might be the better question."

"I have only heard stories of this place. Since my time with you, I came to believe it did not actually exist." He mystically explained.

"Oh for cryin' out loud, Teal'c. What place?" O'Neill snapped at his friend, but quickly backed down when he saw Carter's surprised face. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little worried about Daniel." He patted the big man on his shoulder.

"I, too, am worried about Daniel Jackson. This is the land of the dead, O'Neill. This is the place you are taken to be judged."

"Judged how, Teal'c?" Carter asked

"You are judged on your worthiness to live in eternal peace or be thrown to the demons."

"But the Goa'ulds are not gods, Teal'c, so there must be a means of escape." Carter replied. 

"Exactly." O'Neill interrupted. "So the question is why heal you and I and keep Daniel?"

"You once called Daniel Jackson the conscience of SG-1." Teal'c turned to the colonel. "If we are to be judged as a unit, would he not be the one to question?"

Jack stared at Teal'c for a moment. "We have got to get out of here." The colonel urged his team.

* * *

_  
_

"I'm not leaving you here, Daniel!"

"What difference does it make. You're just going to blow up with the other ship anyway.

Go...just go. I'll stay and watch your backs."

"Please, no more." Daniel whimpered. He was strapped to a stone slab in a cavern-like space with another piece of stone suspended above him. It was gold in color with a large feather embossed across it, and to the side of the feather were hieroglyphs. Every few moments the feather would begin to glow, then the hum and then the pain. Pain was his entire world. The way the memories came flooding back it was like the technology Nem had used on the planet of fire and water, but this...this was like an explosion in his mind. 

Time had ceased to exist for Daniel. He was in a constant struggle to stay conscience and to gain information about the rest of SG-1. He couldn't see his captors, only hear their muffled voices. But there was no doubt in his mind that they were Goa'uld. Were they minions for Heru-ur, Hathor, or Sokhar? Or were they serving a new enemy? His only certainty was the need to find the others.

* * *

Klaxons blared throughout Cheyenne Mountain Complex as a familiar voice alerted "Off-world activation!"

General Hammond hurried to the gate room to greet SG-6. He looked anxiously at the team.

"Nothing, sir." Major Tom Coleman gravely announced. "We did a thorough sweep of the area. There is nothing left of the village and no sign of SG-1."

The general was obviously disheartened. "Thank you, gentlemen. Debriefing at sixteen hundred."

SG-6 quietly left the room leaving the general alone with the stargate.

"Once again, you're on your own." He whispered to his missing team. He knew a commanding officer should never have favorites, but this team proved itself again and again. SG-1 had averted numerous disasters. They had saved his life, let alone the lives of everyone on the planet. He respected each of them for their valor, intelligence, but especially their passion. Beyond this, he considered them friends. "You need another miracle, Colonel."

* * *

Blessed darkness. No glow, no hum, only silent, beautiful darkness. In the dark there was no worry about missing comrades. There was no planning an escape. There was only a sweet dream of Shau'ri one moonless night on Abydos. 

"Get up." The voice ordered

Daniel stirred from his dream only to have the pain return. "No more." He moaned and pulled his hands to his head knowing the restraints would stop him. When he realized he was free he quickly sat up and just as quickly toppled to the floor from the dizziness.

Anubis reached down and jerked the young man to his feet. "You will await the judgment."

Daniel's eyes widened at the sight in front of him. "Anubis." He spoke louder than intended.

"Silence!" He warned and pushed Daniel in front of him.

The man was taller than Teal'c, Daniel surmised. He was dark-skinned, wearing gold trimmed diapers, as Jack would call them. Making an "x" across his massive chest were two gold braids attached to the typical Goa'uld armor. Completing the ensemble was a brilliant, jewel encrusted collar lying delicately around the largest neck Daniel had ever seen. Topping it all was, of course, the jackal styled headpiece. The entire moment was reminiscent of his first meeting with Anubis. Only that one was a warrior and this one was different, but Daniel couldn't quite figure out how.

"Where am I? Where are my friends?" He asked and lost his balance. 'So much for walking and talking.' Daniel thought.

Anubis said nothing, pulled Daniel to his feet and again pushed him forward.

"Okay." He mumbled. "How about, where are you taking me?"

The jackal-headed god grabbed him by the shirt and Daniel just knew he was about to be tossed like a rag doll. The dizziness hadn't abated and suddenly the pain returned at full strength. Daniel heard the hum and noticed the glow. "Oh God. Not again." He begged.

* * *

Jack O'Neill had finally let himself doze off when a distant voice tugged him back.

"Danny?" He jumped up and his eyes swept the area.

"Colonel? What's wrong?" Sam questioned. 

"I, too, heard Daniel Jackson." Teal'c announced.

"What? When?" Carter tried to clear the cobwebs from her weary mind. As she did she heard the now familiar hum.

O'Neill was on full alert when suddenly a body came barrelling at him knocking him to the ground.

"You will rest and prepare for the judgment." 

"Daniel!" Jack cried when he realized whom he held in his arms. Sam and Teal'c rushed to their aid.

Daniel smiled at his teammates. "I really hate it when we get separated." He weakly joked and passed out.

"You're okay now, Daniel. Just rest." Jack wrapped his arms around his friend.

"I will help you make him more comfortable, O'Neill." Teal'c volunteered.

O'Neill's face reddened when he realized how he was cradling his precious package. "Um...yeah, let's get him over by those rocks. Less drafty.

'I hadn't noticed a draft.' Sam thought as she followed to check Daniel over. She knew the colonel cared for all of them. He even called them his kids. But, Daniel was special. Jack and Daniel were with the stargate project from the beginning. They had destroyed Ra and the colonel had lied to his superiors to keep the people, and Daniel, safe on Abydos. She watched the civilian archeologist constantly frustrate the military man, but also felt the overwhelming friendship between the two. SG-1 was a good team, a strong team, but these men shared a bond forged by loss, guilt and unyielding trust.

She bent down and brushed the hair from Daniel's eyes. 'I can't believe you kept your glasses this time.' She chuckled to herself. He always looked so vulnerable to her, and yet, Daniel Jackson was one of the strongest people she knew.

"How is he, Captain?" Jack's voice broke the silence.

"No outward signs of trauma other than a few bruises. We'll just have to find out what happened when he wakes up."

"And you know how much I love waiting." O'Neill replied. "I think we should all try and get some rest. Hopefully Daniel can tell us what's going on and then we can figure a way out."

"Agreed." Teal'c nodded to the colonel. While he never required as much rest as humans, he knew he was not quite one hundred percent yet.

They all found their places and tried to get comfortable. Jack spared one more glance at Daniel and closed his eyes.

* * *

O'Neill was immediately awake, but wasn't sure why. Then he heard the muffled cries.

"Please, no more...hurts too much..." Daniel pleaded in the throws of his nightmare.

Jack moved closer to him as he saw Carter's head pop up. "It's okay, Sam. I've got him." The captain nodded and closed her eyes.

He put his back to the wall and carefully maneuvered Daniel's head onto his lap. Jack then gently stroked his hair. "You're safe now, Daniel. No one is going to hurt you." He leaned his head back against the rocks. 'When exactly did you break down my defenses and become my friend?' Jack silently asked. 

"Jack?" Daniel patted his pillow's leg.

"Yeah, Danny boy it's me. Go back to sleep." O'Neill patted his shoulder.

Daniel smiled at his nickname. "Glad to see you alive, Colonel." 

O'Neill smiled. "Me too. Now go back to sleep."

Samantha Carter grinned and rolled onto her other side.

* * *

His neck hurt, his back hurt and he had long since lost all feeling in his legs, but Jack O'Neill didn't dare move. Daniel had finally settled into a restful sleep a couple of hours ago and he didn't want to do anything that would disturb that. Until Daniel could provide them with some answers, Jack had no idea how they were going to get out of there. He knew General Hammond would have sent out search parties by now, but they obviously didn't find anything. They were on their own and would have to pull out another miracle.

"Colonel?" Carter placed her hand on his shoulder.

Jack opened his eyes not remembering when they had closed again. "Sam. Everything okay?" He asked.

"Actually, I was going to ask you that. How's Daniel?"

"Finally sleeping, I think." He then noticed Teal'c was up and moving. "You and Teal'c get any rest?"

"Teal'c was meditating when I got up and I feel a little better than I did yesterday." She still eyed Daniel with concern. "I could be the pillow for a while, sir."

"I'm fine. He's not that heavy." O'Neill teased.

"I swear if you say 'he's my brother' I'm going to be sick." Daniel wearily spoke up.

Jack and Sam both grinned as Daniel attempted to sit up. "This was not the best idea I ever had." He tried to joke as the dizziness returned.

"Carter, has our breakfast been delivered yet?" Jack asked and made a concerned glance toward Daniel.

"Yes sir." Sam nodded and went to get the food when she noticed Teal'c was already headed their way.

"How are you feeling, Daniel Jackson?" He asked and handed Daniel and Jack some food.

"I've been better...but I'll be fine, Teal'c. Thank you for your concern."

Teal'c nodded his approval.

Daniel eyed the biscuit-like thing that Teal'c handed him and took a small bite. "Mmm. Tastes like chicken." He quipped. Teal'c looked at him quizzically, but Jack and Sam broke into laughter. 

"Nice to have you back, Dr. Jackson." O'Neill laughed and ruffled Daniel's hair. "So ya got any theories on what we're doing here?"

"Not yet." He admitted. Deciding his biscuit did not taste like chicken he tossed it aside. "What did they do to all of you?" Daniel asked.

Nothing except dump us in this place." Sam answered. "Why?"

"Well for one thing, the last time I saw any of you Teal'c and Jack were dead and you were unconscious from the shock grenade." Daniel removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes.

Jack looked worriedly at the young man and glanced at Sam and Teal'c. "Okay. What can you remember, Daniel?"

He put on his glasses and thought for a moment. "I vaguely recall a boat, muffled voices...someone standing over me saying 'he is the one'. I woke up tied to a concrete slab and another one hanging over me. There was a feather on it and some writing, but I can't remember what it said. Then the feather glowed and there was this sound and my memories would come flooding back. It was worse than the mind probe with Nem. I had no control over what came back. I couldn't see anyone, only hear voices. I kept asking where you were, but the pain..."

"Easy Daniel." Jack soothed seeing his growing agitation. "Teal'c seems to think this is some kind of Goa'uld afterlife where you are judged to be good or evil."

Daniel turned to Teal'c. "This is the land of the dead, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c answered his unspoken question.

He was silent for a moment. Then looked from Teal'c to Jack then to Sam. Daniel jumped to his feet startling his teammates. "Truth." He announced simply. "Of course! How could I not see that?"

"See what?" O'Neill asked as he and the rest of SG-1 also got on their feet.

"The land of the dead." Daniel continued in full teaching mode. "Osiris was the god of the underworld. It was believed when you died Anubis, the god of embalming, would bring you before Osiris and a tribunal for the weighing of the heart."

"Sounds nice." Jack sarcastically commented.

Daniel was undaunted. "Your heart, or deeds, would be measured against the feather of Maat, goddess of justice. If your heart and the feather balanced then you were judged worthy to live in paradise with Osiris. This is straight out of the Book of the Dead!"

Sam seemed to be catching on. "So the torture, for lack of a better term, that you endured..."

"They were extracting the memories. They were judging our deeds!" Daniel enthusiastically interrupted.

"Okay, so where does that leave us?" Jack asked

"Well, probably in a pretty bad way, since we haven't exactly been friendly toward the Goa'uld." Daniel sarcastically warned.

"Sweet." Jack turned and sat back down against the wall.

"I couldn't control my thoughts, Jack. I tried, but nothing worked." Daniel apologized thinking the colonel was unhappy with him.

"No, Daniel, none of this is your fault." Jack ran a hand through his graying hair. "I just hate waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Sam patted Daniel on the shoulder. "Why don't we all just relax. There obviously isn't anything we can do in here without our weapons."

"Um, actually, I assume you have all gotten the tour of our accommodations, so I think I'll take a look around."

"I will join you, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c offered.

"No, I'm fine, Teal'c. It feels good just to be up and moving." Daniel moved somewhat unsteadily into the cavern.

Jack was about to call to him when Sam spoke up. "He'll be fine, sir. I think he feels like he violated our trust because they took the memories from him."

"Oh for crying out loud." Jack rose to his feet to go after him.

"Colonel." Her voice stopped Jack in his tracks.

"He didn't betray us, Carter."

"Of course not, sir, but Daniel needs to figure that out on his own."

"So when exactly did you become the psychologist of our little group?" The colonel teased.

"Astrophysicist, psychologist, pretty interchangeable." Carter grinned.

* * *

Daniel knew in his head that he hadn't betrayed his friends, but he couldn't quite convince his heart. He did know he needed to be away from the others to think. He had to figure out a way to defend his own memories. On most planets, if they ran into trouble, Jack could find a way out by force, but this time force just wasn't going to work. As he walked deeper into the cavern he noticed how the light bounced of the rocks making tiny splashes of color. 'This would almost be enjoyable if SG-1 wasn't being held captive...again.' He came upon the river and began to investigate a way out. 'Like Sam and Jack haven't done this yet.' He thought. The river, which probably ran throughout the underground facility, had only a small opening that even Sam couldn't fit through. So, it seemed that escape was futile and it was up to him to convince the tribunal that their deeds were not all bad.

"Piece of cake." He chided himself. "Now, if I could just get rid of this headache!" Daniel removed his glasses, placed them in his pocket and rubbed his fists into his eyes. Then with a heavy sigh he started back toward the others formulating the plan to keep his friends safe.

* * *

Teal'c was pacing, Jack was pacing and Carter was exhausted just watching them. She couldn't tell if they were more worried about their fate or what was going on in Daniel's mind. At times Teal'c and the colonel would almost collide and Sam had to suppress a smile. 'These two cannot handle much more waiting.' She thought

At that moment the greenish light returned and the wall nearest Teal'c dissolved revealing Anubis before them. 

"It is time for your judgment." He announced.

Sam was startled at the voice behind her. "We are honored that your lord, Osiris, is ready to hear our appeal." Daniel's confident voice echoed through the cavern.

He turned his eyes to a grinning Jack and thought he saw a brief smile on Teal'c.

"I knew you'd come up with something." O'Neill teased.

Daniel just made a face and fell in step behind Anubis.

* * *

SG-1 was lead down a great hall. The floor was a brown marble that extended halfway up the walls. The rest of the walls were sandy-colored concrete that gave it the all too familiar pyramid feel. Daniel noticed the usual gold inlay was missing from this Goa'uld stronghold. As odd as it seemed it felt more natural, almost comfortable. The rotunda they entered was filled with ancient Egyptian artifacts and artwork. Each one, Daniel noticed, represented family and a sense of community. It was then Dr. Daniel Jackson began to formulate his plan. He realized why the Anubis escorting them now was different from the one on Ra's ship. He was receiving commands from a Goa'uld that cared about home and belonging and maybe even about life.

Jack observed Daniel lagging behind, soaking in every detail of their surroundings. 'Amazing.' O'Neill thought. 'The kid has been tortured and is quite possibly being led to his death and he is enamored with a bunch of old pots.' 

Daniel promptly collided with the colonel. "Oh...sorry." He calmly spoke and adjusted his glasses.

"You with us, Dr. Jackson?" Jack teased causing Teal'c and Carter to turn around.

"Teal'c." Daniel called and caught up to the big man, leaving Jack behind. "Have all the goa'uld you encountered been controlling, arrogant, well...basically evil?" He stuttered. 

Sam and Jack exchanged confused glances. "As I have said before, Daniel Jackson, I have yet to meet a good one."

"Why Daniel?" Sam asked

"Because I think that is about to change." He walked past her toward Anubis.

"What was that?" Jack asked to anyone that would listen.

Teal'c and Sam just shook their heads and walked on. Jack threw his arms out and stared to the heavens before catching up with his team.

* * *

The small procession finally found its way into what would be the center of the pyramid. SG-1 quickly took in their surroundings. O'Neill scanned for any opening in the walls and anything that could provide cover while making an escape. Carter did the same, but also noticed the lack of technology in the area. There had to be a stargate inside the facility, but she could see nothing to confirm it. Teal'c was vigilant in waiting for the colonel's signal to act, trying to remember that the Goa'uld were not gods and this place would not determine his destiny. All the while, Daniel patiently waited for Osiris.

* * *

"Your boss isn't very prompt." Jack taunted. Anubis turned to him, but said nothing. O'Neill could have sworn he heard growling. 

Abruptly the ground began to shake and the room was plunged into the greenish glow. Instinctively, Jack moved closer to Daniel. Appearing before them was a man, close to O'Neill in age. He was slightly over six feet tall with dark hair and even darker eyes. He was dressed in vibrant, long robes giving him the distinct carriage of royalty. He sat in a gold and jewel encrusted throne that mimicked the colors of Anubis' collar. He said nothing but turned his gaze on the members of SG-1.

"You will kneel before Osiris!" Anubis commanded.

Daniel, Teal'c and Sam all did as instructed. Daniel noticing Anubis did not call him a god.

"I keep telling you guys, again and again, I have this ACL thing..." Anubis moved toward him.

"Jack! Colonel! O'Neill!" His team pleaded simultaneously.

"Fine." O'Neill relented and went to his knees.

* * *

Silence reigned as this new Goa'uld moved to his throne and sat down. Daniel watched his every move and clung to the hope that his theory was correct. He didn't realize that while he was studying Osiris, Jack was studying him. Finally he couldn't handle the silence any more.

"We are pleased you have chosen to hear our words." Daniel calmly stated as the others looked on. "And we are grateful for your imminent mercy."

"Oh please." Jack mumbled and received an angry look from Daniel.

Carter, on the other hand, realized how difficult this must be for Daniel. The Goa'uld were a dangerous race they all despised and Daniel was complimenting their captor. She knew he had a plan, but hated not knowing what it was. She glanced at Teal'c and noticed, he too, was intrigued by Daniel's words.

"You are arrogant to think I will show mercy, Tau'ri." Osiris finally spoke.

"On the contrary, we are confident that our actions are justified and you will have no choice but to release us." Daniel decided to test his boundaries much to Jack's dislike.

Osiris rose and moved toward Daniel. Jack and Teal'c both started to stand only to have Anubis strike them with the butt of his staff weapon.

Sam helped Teal'c back to his knees. "Colonel?" She turned to see O'Neill still on the floor.

Jack slowly sat up. "Peachy, Carter. Just peachy." He breathlessly answered. 'I am way to old for this crap.' He thought and saw Daniel's concerned look. He just gave a weak, sarcastic smile.

"Your friends are too impulsive as is all of your race. It will eventually mean your demise." 

"What you see as impulsiveness, Osiris, we might see as compassion for another." Daniel's tone changed. "And it only strengthens our resolve against an enemy."

"Daniel." Jack warned.

"No, Jack." He stood up. Anubis moved toward him, but his master waved him off. "If our friend here wants a war of words and threats then I am happy to oblige, but I am tired, hungry and still feel like my head may separate from my shoulders at any moment. We have done nothing, but defend our world, our people against these creatures and all he wants to do is condemn us for it. Well, so be it." He looked at his surprised teammates then turned to Osiris. "No more games. You will hear our appeal and make your judgment." Daniel angrily commanded.

Jack didn't know whether to pummel him or be proud. 'He will never cease to amaze me.' He glanced at Teal'c. 'He even made Teal'c smile.' 

Teal'c was indeed grinning. He had given up everything when he betrayed Apophis and joined SG-1. He believed they could actually defeat the Goa'uld system lords and help free his people. Daniel Jackson just reaffirmed he had chosen wisely.

"Very well." Osiris said and manipulated the dial on the ribbon device he wore on his wrist. 

This time there was no hum or glow as the chamber that Daniel had been held in emerged from the shadows. Carter watched curiously and surmised this Goa'uld had some sort of cloaking device. SG-1 saw the memory device that Daniel had described. It was more ominous than he made it sound. The gold inlayed slab that was suspended from the ceiling of the chamber was huge. There were restraints on either side of the pedestal where he had been held and off in the corner was a silent group of Jaffa behind the control console. 

They reminded Jack of vultures waiting for their prey to die. In the middle of the group was a tall, slender woman dressed completely in white. Her hair was dark and perfectly straight. Jack couldn't help but think she was straight out of a Cleopatra movie. She wore a headpiece fashioned with the same jewels as Osiris and Anubis and as much as Jack hated to admit it, she was beautiful.

'No wonder the kid was a mess.' Jack thought and watched all the color drain from the archeologist's face. Teal'c and Sam gave concerned looks toward their friend.

"Well then, Dr. Jackson, if you will." Osiris smiled menacingly and waved Daniel past him.

'I am an idiot.' Was all that could go through Daniel's mind. He looked to Jack and started toward the chamber. 

"Now just a minute..." Jack didn't complete his sentence. Anubis grabbed O'Neill's arm spinning him around and promptly delivered a punch to his midsection. 

Teal'c moved to the colonel's aid when out of nowhere he and Carter were surrounded by other guards. "Getting hurt won't help him, Teal'c." Sam laid her hand on his arm and turned to see the colonel's progress.

Jack had doubled over from the punch to his stomach, but quickly recovered and delivered a few blows of his own. Oblivious to his teammate's predicament he grabbed the staff weapon and tried to wrench it from the hands of his opponent when he felt himself being hurled through the air. He thought he heard someone call his name.

"Enough!" Osiris yelled and turned the ribbon device onto O'Neill.

"Jack!" Daniel worriedly called.

Anubis stalked toward Jack and roughly pulled the groggy colonel to his feet.

"That was foolish, Colonel O'Neill." Osiris hissed.

"Ya think?" Jack snapped back. His team couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Now, Dr. Jackson, if you will step into the chamber we can begin." 

Daniel moved past Osiris and walked to the chamber. He saw the worried faces of his friends and gave a nod as he jumped up on the table. Anubis followed and began to wrap his wrists in the restraints.

"That will not be necessary." Osiris instructed. "I do not believe Dr. Jackson will risk the lives of the others in order to save himself." His headgear retracted and Anubis nodded his understanding and moved to the head of the table where he could stand guard.

Upon hearing those words, a faint glimmer of hope rekindled in Daniel. 'I am not wrong about this.' He thought. 'He is curious on how we will act.' He turned his head to Jack and gave a brief smile. Daniel hoped Jack would understand.

O'Neill was trying to keep his anger in check. He hated any member of his team being made to suffer. He knew Daniel was bearing the brunt of all their actions and yet he trusted no one more to defend those actions. Daniel, for some reason, was betting that this Goa'uld was different from others they had encountered. Jack never considered himself a religious man, but he was praying the kid was right.

* * *

The colonel was pulled from his thoughts by a soft gasp from Carter. He turned to her and saw her eyes set on Daniel. At some point the device had been activated and Daniel was now immersed in the lights from the feathered slab. His hands grabbed the side of the table and his body became stiff with pain. The woman at the controls was gazing intently at the console in front of her, but every few moments she would look to Osiris for direction. He, too, was looking at a small monitor in front of him.

'Great.' O'Neill thought. 'SGC home movies.'

Daniel didn't make a sound, but gripped the table tighter and turned his head side to side to combat the pain. 'I can't do this again.' He cried to himself. He wanted to open his eyes for this time he knew his friends were with him. He needed their strength, but every nerve in his body felt like it was on fire. The hum changed pitch and he knew Ma'at had increased the power. The memories were like a tidal wave--first opening the stargate, meeting Jack, defeating Ra, being at the SGC after Sha'uri and Skaara were taken, Sam's comfort, Teal'c's apology, the Nox, Hathor, finding Skaara only to lose him again, thinking his friends were killed, Sam taken by Jolinar, Jack harpooned in the gate room, losing Sha'uri again, the Asgaard, Machello, Apophis dying, Sam's smile, Teal'c's support, Jack's humor, friendship, acceptance, tears, joy. Each one grew with intensity until he couldn't bear it any longer and he let out a small cry.

Sam turned to the colonel with tears in her eyes. She knew any attempt at an escape would only further endanger Daniel, but the scene playing out before her had become intolerable. Then she noticed Jack had suddenly become very interested in the floor.

Osiris watched the memories intently. Looking up only to give Maat direction or study the other humans before him. Never before had he passed judgment on a species with such loyalty or strength of purpose. His own people could not be trusted which is why he was sheltered far beneath the outside world. The Goa'uld desired power above all else and they would stop at nothing to conquer every race in the galaxies. Somehow he could not subscribe to this belief. He would never ally with the Tok'ra, they were fools to think they would destroy the Goa'uld. He had sent many to their death, but these humans were an enigma. They showed mercy to an enemy and with disregard to their safety saved other species as well as their own. He truly did not know what to do. He looked up to see O'Neill gazing at him with such hatred he became uncomfortable. Osiris lingered on Jack's eyes for a moment and then held his hand up to Maat to shut down the device. She promptly obeyed.

Daniel felt empty. He felt like a delicate seashell that had been tossed about on the waves only to lie shattered on the beach. As a kid, he only wanted the ones that were perfect. He never took the time to see the simple intricacies and beauty of a broken shell. 

As soon as the glow faded Jack bolted to Daniel's side. He could care less what his captor did; he needed to make sure Daniel was okay. Sam and Teal'c quickly followed. 

Anubis and the other Jaffa were ready to restrain them, but once again, Osiris waved them off.

Jack quickly felt for a pulse. When the machine had been turned off Daniel became so still Jack wasn't sure he was still breathing. "Thank God." He uttered as he felt a steady beat.

"Sir?" Sam questioned as she and Teal'c reached Daniel.

"He's still with us, Sam, but I have no idea what this thing did to him."

Carter knew the colonel was worried. Rarely did he call her by her first name on any part of a mission. He had done it way too much on this one.

Teal'c laid his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Daniel Jackson will be fine, Colonel O'Neill," And then in a hushed voice added, "we must leave this place soon, however."

Jack nodded his agreement and stroked Daniel's forehead. "Come on, Danny, just a little sign is all we need."

As if on cue, Daniel moaned and grabbed O'Neill's jacket. "Jack?" He croaked.

"Yeah, Daniel, it's me."

"Is my head still attached?"

Jack grinned at Teal'c and Sam. "Yeah, buddy, you're all in one piece."

"Help me sit up." He asked.

"Daniel." Sam spoke up and laid her hand on his chest. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Jack, please. I can't be weak in front of him. Help me up." Daniel pleaded.

"Daniel, you are not being weak. Just stay put." O'Neill insisted.

Daniel removed his hand from the jacket and tried to sit up.

"Damn it, Daniel!" Jack admonished as he helped steady the young man.

'Strength of resolve.' Osiris thought as he watched the struggle ensue.

"Happy now?" Jack sarcastically asked when Daniel became steady.

"Very." Daniel answered.

* * *

Every inch of Daniel hurt. 'Just a few minutes to state my case and then I can pass out. He looked at his teammates and turned to Osiris. 'Well, Jackson,' He encouraged himself, 'you're on.' 

"Well, uhm, I hope you will understand why I will not be kneeling before you for this little presentation." Daniel began.

Jack could have sworn he saw a smile cross the Goa'uld's face.

"You chose me to be the voice of my world. I only hope I can do it justice." Daniel watched Osiris. "Experiences make up who we are and like it or not you have given me the chance to see exactly who I am, who my people are. We are something you will never understand and that is diverse and complex. How wonderful that is!" Daniel became more animated. "We speak hundreds of languages and yet one smile can convey the secrets of our heart. For the most part, we are a people who embrace our differences and long to learn from them, but we also have many that would have us conform to one way of thinking. We have great struggles and losses, but incredible triumphs and these can only be experienced through our emotions. The Goa'uld don't care about emotion. They care about power. They force innocent species to live as hosts. They destroy what is best about someone's soul. They destroy and distrust each other. My people do this as well, and it pains me to say they will continue. We do not hunt the Goa'uld. We attack when it is necessary and defend our home always."

* * *

Daniel slid of the table and continued. "This man" He pointed to Teal'c "left his home, left his family to join our fight against the Goa'uld. He is one of the most courageous men I know. I am blessed to call these three people friends. They are a constant source of, laughter, comfort and support. They are my family. Something, again, you will never understand, but I believe want to. You take the best part when you make us hosts. You should really listen to that screaming voice inside you. A race once told us 'the very young do not always do as they're told'. I believe even the very young can be the teachers." Daniel swayed and Jack and Teal'c were immediately at his side.

"Daniel." Carter called.

"No legs." Daniel joked and fell into Jack's arms. "Thanks, Jack." He looked at O'Neill and lost consciousness.

* * *

Osiris ignored the contempt in Jack's eyes as he walked toward Daniel. Teal'c placed himself between the Goa'uld and the still form on the floor. Carter was busy checking Daniel's pulse.

"You most certainly did it justice." Osiris softly complimented the young man. 

Sam stared at Jack. She couldn't believe her ears.

"You and Dr. Jackson honor your people." He touched the ribbon device and the stargate that Carter theorized appeared on the other side of the room as well as their weapons and the rest of their gear. "You are judged worthy to continue your fight." Osiris stated and nodded to the colonel and then faded from view, as did Anubis, Maat and the rest of the Jaffa.

SG-1 was completely still. None of them could believe what had just happened. Jack finally broke the silence. "Teal'c could you..." He didn't finish. Teal'c had already scooped up Daniel. "Thanks." O'Neill patted him on the shoulder. "Let's go home, kids."

Sam trotted ahead to start dialing. She sent the transmitter code to earth as the stargate burst to life. Jack helped her gather up their belongings and shooed her through the gate. He knew she would have Dr. Frasier waiting when Teal'c crossed through with Daniel. Teal'c gave O'Neill a nod as he stepped into the silvery-blue liquid.

"Never ceases to amaze me." Jack chuckled. "Thank you." He spoke to the shadows and the heavens before he jumped into the event horizon.

"You are most welcome." A soft voice answered to the empty room.

* * *

The stargate was spinning as the klaxons blared in Cheyenne Mountain. "Incoming travelers!" Sgt. Siler announced. 

General Hammond ran from his office to the control room to be greeted by his smiling sergeant. "It's SG-1, sir."

"Thank heavens. Get Dr. Frasier down here." Hammond stated as he made his way to the gate room.

"Yes sir." The relieved soldier replied and paged the doctor.

Sam came through the gate yelling for a medical team when she saw Janet Frasier running in. "Thank you, sir." She called to the general.

"Are you all right, Sam?" Janet asked.

Carter turned her attention from the gate. "Fine. It's Daniel."

Neither the general nor the doctor was shocked by the news at all. Daniel seemed to be the victim in a lot of SG-1's accidents.

Teal'c stepped through with Daniel gently cradled in his arms. Janet was immediately at his side. "Put him on the stretcher, Teal'c." She instructed as the colonel completed the team's return and busied herself with checking Daniel's vital signs.

Jack saw that Daniel was in good hands and smiled at the relieved faces of Sam and Teal'c and even General Hammond.

"Welcome home, SG-1." Hammond happily announced.

"Thank you, General." Jack replied 

"Debriefing after you've gotten cleaned up?"

"Should be interesting." Jack cryptically responded as he followed Daniel to the infirmary.

* * *

Seven hours, a hot shower and a dumbfounded general later, Jack found himself in an all too familiar position next to Daniel's hospital bed. Dr. Frasier assured the team that Daniel would be fine. He would possibly have a lingering headache and some muscle soreness for a few days, but with some rest he would be as good as new.

So, Jack grabbed some food and ordered Sam and Teal'c to bed and now sat quietly watching his friend sleep. He looked pale and Jack could still see some pain still etched in his face, but he was happy to have them all home. He still couldn't quite grasp what had happened. He had never been more proud of Daniel. As he gave his speech to Osiris he kept feeling the need to applaud.

"Jack?" A strained voice stirred him from his thoughts.

"Welcome back, Danny." Jack soothed and grasped the young man's arm. "Doc says you're gonna be just fine."

Daniel carefully maneuvered his hand over Jack's. "Thank you." He simply spoke.

"I think you've got that wrong, Daniel, we should be thanking you."

"No." Daniel insisted and wearily continued. "Thanks for picking me up, for not wanting me to be perfect." He squeezed Jack's hand and closed his eyes.

Jack brought the blanket up around Daniel's shoulders and gently let his hand smooth his hair. "You're perfect to us, Danny." Jack whispered as he left the room.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first  
> attempt at fan fiction, so please be kind. Any mistakes are purely my  
> own. I started this after season two - okay so I am a little slow. I  
> had no idea of the possible references in the upcoming episode "Forever in a Day". I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

>   
> © January, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
